Tian-Liao Lin
Tian-Liao Lin (林天遼 Lín Tiānliáo) or Liao is a visual novel character from Nekojishi. He is also the main protagonist and represents the player. He is a homosexual young college student who is fond of beast-men and has interests in dancing. His hometown is somewhere in the south of Taiwan. Biography Name Liao's name is Mandarin for "double silvervine (cat powder)" (木天蓼 Mùtiānliǎo). With 林 being double of 木, it is considered as a gag. Appearance Liao's appearance is very ambiguous, probably because he's supposed to resemble the player so he doesn't have a fixed one. His eyes are never shown even in the full-view portrait of himself; therefore, his face remains a complete mystery. All that is known about him is his short height and slightly muscular build from dancing. Clothing Liao likes to wear normal everyday clothes such as white T-shirts, light blue unbuttoned shirts with rolled-up sleeves, along with pants, khakis, and jeans. He's never illustrated in that many outfits. While dancing, his clothing choices become slightly more sporty-looking, often seen wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt with a purple paw and big "SKYT" as logo on the middle in the front, a purple headband, a black belt with "Nekojishi" in silver on the belt plate, and a pair of purple shorts. Hairstyle Liao appears with short, chunky, bushy hair that is slightly spiky, similar to many other characters with a young boy's look. His friends, Shu-Chi Yan for example, have this similar haircut, presumably because of the trending Chinese hairstyle for young men around his age. Personality Liao is a complete introvert. Despite the fact that he has moved into Taipei for quite a reasonable amount of time now, he knows no ways of going to places. He says himself that he rarely ever goes out and prefers to just stay in his room, doing his stuff. He is also shown to be very loyal and caring. He cares for others so much that he often thinks that he himself is selfish even though the problem he's trying to solve isn't even his own at the moment. At first, when Likulau and Leopard Cat appeared before him and asked for his help, Liao wanted to get rid of them. However, he grew attached to their company and began not to accept their farewell without notice. Although, he is very obedient, always following Lin Hu's advice and words, he does have his slightly selfish and naughty side. In order not to fail a mathematics examination, Liao cheated with the aid of Likulau, and in one of the Clouded Leopard's Endings, he cheated his way through his dancing performance. Character Relationships Lin Hu Lin Hu's relationship with Liao is complicated. Throughout the entire story, Liao seeks advice, life tips, and consolation from Lin Hu he needs it. This kind of replaces Liao dad's role for the fact that Liao despises him. Lin Hu claims that he has been watching over Liao since he was born, but he has only appeared recently when Liao moved over to Taipei which contradicts the mentioned statement. In addition to that, Lin Hu calls himself Liao's childhood sweetheart, which really bothers Liao. On the first few days of the story, in Liao's point of view, he is believed to be just a creepy stalker. Lin Hu bugs Liao and keeps insisting that Liao should go back to his hometown, but Liao never promises him on that regard. The relationship between them escalated in some of the Tiger's Endings and one Leopard Cat's Ending. Likulau Liao sees Likulau as his houseguest who has traveled afar and finds difficulty in rejecting his company. He pretty much wishes to help the Clouded Leopard, but his relationship with the family makes it impossible. Though, he decides to keep him around. Liao sometimes accepts the help Likulau, without knowing how modern world works, offers him. With the Clouded Leopard's help, Liao has cheated a few exams, and got himself out of several tight situations. Liao thinks that Likulau has a gifted talent of saying things that mislead to other things. Their relationship escalated in at least one of each of Tiger's Endings, Clouded Leopard's Endings, and Leopard Cat's Endings. Leopard Cat Overall, Liao just finds Leopard Cat very weird. From suddenly appearing into Liao's life to possessing one of Liao's seniors, Shu-Chi, Leopard Cat hasn't been trusted much. However, Liao still cares for him. Even though he still has doubts about Leopard Cat's real intention, he lets him stay at the apartment. Leopard Cat loves to spread rumors about them being a couple and Liao finds it pretty irritating. Most of the time, their interactions are mainly focused about them annoying each other, but they still deeply care for each other. It becomes more obvious during a few of the Leopard Cat's Endings. Liao's apartment neighbors There isn't much known about their relationship, but Liao tends to be pretty considerate and thoughtful about his neighbors. He wonders if they mind him using the kitchen in the building for too long when he cooks. He has also been yelled at once when he was too loud. Jia-Hao Liao always asks Jia-Hao questions about Rukai tribe. He is like the helper friend, and sometimes the big-brother friend. Jia-Hao stands up for Liao when he is bullied. He also respects Liao's feelings and privacy, not forcing him to speak up when concerned until Liao decides to talk himself. Despite how much of a good friend Jia-Hao is, Liao tends to forget to think about him most of the time. Shu-Chi Yan Liao thinks that Shu-Chi is a cute, charming, and able man, way out of his league. When Shu-Chi, possessed by Leopard Cat, came to visit him without notice saying that he was worried about him, Liao didn't believe him at first. Liao claims that he never got any intimate with Shu-Chi before, and his sudden care for him felt very off. The matter pretty much settled and explained itself when he discovered that it was Leopard Cat all along. Dancing club members Liao mostly gets along with only the freshmen of the club. Most of the club members are jerks and love to tease Liao with his various rumors, especially the one about him and Shu-Chi being in a relationship. Dancing club leader Liao and the club leader aren't really close to each other. However, Liao does wish that he'd get chosen to perform on stage one day. He also hoped the director knew that their performance was watched by actual aboriginal spirits. Shu-Chi Admirer Club members The members of Shu-Chi Admirer Club started to act up and give an eye on Liao once the rumor about him and Shu-Chi being together spread. He is paranoid over it and thinks that one day he might even get run over by them, getting killed for stealing their beloved senior. He blames Leopard Cat for this. Liao's father Liao doesn't seem to like his father; in fact, he doesn't like his family in general. He despises their religious beliefs and doesn't approve their way of shoving things down his throat. Liao hesitates whether he should ask his father about Guardian Tiger facts after he began to see Lin Hu and others, afraid that his father, in addition to everyone else, wouldn't take him seriously. To simply put it, Liao doesn't want to be tied down by his family. Liao's brother Of all his family members, Liao seems to dislike his brother the least. Liao has the choice to confess seeing spirits to his brother; though he doesn't really take it in, he tries to prove it rather than to simply outright disbelieve Liao. He also found Liao's comic book stash under the bed. However, he didn't make much of a deal out of it, mentioned that their father also used to hide stuff under his bed, and helped Liao to find a better hiding place. Randolph Liao knows Randolph because he comes to Liao's college to consult the history professor. He informs Liao about Yaoguai's lives, their society and behavior. He interviewed Liao, Lin Hu, and Likulau about their roles, their history and origin, and their lives with a spirit medium, Liao in this case, who can channel spirits. He claims that it is very unusual for a human to have three gods following him around no matter how big the issue behind it is. He offered Liao a dinner as his gratitude after the interview, but Lin Hu stole Liao's privilege of choosing the food. Ragoo Laront Goddess Mazu Story Introduction Main Plot Endings Beat a Retreat In the Name of City's God Technological Tiger Traditional Tiger Return to the Ordinary It Won't Hurt for Too Long A Day Trip to Wutai Never Meet Again Remote Control A Sincere Smile Loving Gaze The Perfect Ending Quotes Trivia *Liao and Shu-Chi are the only humans in the visual novel that have ever appeared on the screen with their portraits. **However, none of their eyes were ever shown, leaving their full appearance a mystery. *Liao and his apartment neighbors are the only characters in the visual novel that can pop their text on screen without having to include their name on the top of the textbox, whether it be anonymous or revealed. Gallery BigCatsAtHome.gif|Three big cats at home! TigerElectronics.png|Liao and Tiger browsing the department store's electronics section. TigerLiaoBedtime.png|Liao is fast-asleep while Tiger tucks him in. SenpaiLiaoSchool.png|Liao and Senpai's college days. SenpaiLiaoGo.png|"Wait up Senpai!" Category:Tian-Liao Category:Character Category:Human